


Of first kisses and awkwardness

by crystalklances



Series: Crys' Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance are stuck during a mission and Keith really wants to kiss Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the prompt "Awkward Kiss" for a ~200-400 word drabble ask meme back in December. This one was fun to write, I just sat down and let my fingers work :"D
> 
> Original post on my blog can be found here!  
> https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/154719666707/awkward-kiss-klance-ovo

Okay, so maybe the situation wasn’t the most ideal. Keith could admit that. Stuck - and locked - in a cramped space during a mission, waiting for the others to arrive and get them out. Both of them displaying signs of having been in a fight with Galra drones. Lance leaning against the wall with his legs stretched to the opposite side, while Keith was half hovering over him, back bent. He didn’t even remember how they ended up like this.

And now he was far too distracted by Lance’s face just a short distance away. _You just need to lean down and put your lips on his_ , that little voice in his head said. _Come on, he looks so kissable with that adorable little pout, Just do it, you know you want to_.

And Keith DID want to, very much so, for a while already. And among all the things he was known for, “impulse control” was not exactly on the list.

“Lance.”

“Yeah?” Lance tilted his head up to look at Keith.

But Keith didn’t give an answer. Not a verbal answer, at least. No, instead he closed the distance to connect their lips. He didn’t take into account that he had no damn experience with these things and that they were still wearing their helmets too.

He could hear Lance gasp against his lips and was inwardly cringing at how awkward this was and he would have to _explain why he did that_ … but that little voice has finally shut up, satisfied with the action.

It was Lance who pulled away, by means of - gently, Keith noted - pushing against Keith’s shoulder, since Lance was already pressed to the wall. There was silence, Lance staring up at Keith and Keith staring right back.

Finally, the silence was broken by Lance blurting out: “I can’t believe my first kiss was stuck here in the middle of a mission.”

“Wait… that was your first kiss too?”

“Yes! And you better make up for making it awkward like this by giving me a proper, romantic kiss later!”

Keith had to let that information sink in. Did this mean that Lance was fine with kissing Keith? It had to, Lance would have pushed him away right away if he wasn’t fine with it, wouldn’t he? Or would be yelling, or… Lance was looking at him expectantly, adorable pout back, and Keith realized he had to say something. “I guess I can do that.”

Lance snorted. “If you don’t, I’ll come chasing you.”

Keith grinned. “You wouldn’t be able to catch me anyway.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to.”

If they hadn’t been impatient for the others to get them out of there before, the promise of more, hopefully, a lot better kisses sure was a good reason for impatience now.


End file.
